


Что-то из другого мира

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)



Series: ФБ 2020 | ББ-Иллюстрации [1]
Category: The Mist - Stephen King
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Other, alien - Freeform, insect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к макси "Бесконечная дорога"
Series: ФБ 2020 | ББ-Иллюстрации [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873858
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), fandom Whatever_ship 2020: ББ-квест





	Что-то из другого мира

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Бесконечная дорога](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808347) by [fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat). 



> данный объект является плодом фантазии автора макси, но, возможно, обитает где-то во вселенной "Мглы"

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/f6/87/rqWmHn3o_o.jpg)


End file.
